


surprise, surprise

by formercongressman



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Domesticity, M/M, The softest thing I've ever written, easter fic, holiday fic, in which christ is risen and so is vanessa, non-au, sickeningly sweet content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formercongressman/pseuds/formercongressman
Summary: In which Brooke and Vanessa spend Easter together.





	surprise, surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, back, back again! It’s been impossible for me to write recently, but this disgustingly sweet one shot started pouring out of me this weekend and I figured it was worth it to go ahead and post it. By the time it’s out there it’ll probably be debunked irl, but here’s the softest thing I’ve ever written, and I hope you like it!

Brooke kisses Vanessa at the LA airport at nine in the morning in front of a crowd of strangers in their Easter best and she’s never felt more  _ right _ .

It’s a movie-quality, sweep-her-off-her-feet, slow-motion music-swells kiss. Brooke hears an old woman behind them say, “oh, that’s sweet,” and then nothing else because she’s so focused on Vanessa’s mouth on hers again, the warm and sweet and familiar pressure that she thinks about all the time. No memory compares to the real deal. 

When they pull apart, Brooke is smiling so wide that her eyes are barely open. Vanessa is this gorgeous and giddy ball of energy and light. She wraps her arms tightly around Brooke’s waist, holding her as close as she physically can.

“I missed you,” Brooke murmurs into Vanessa’s hat.

“I missed you, too.”

It’s been far too long. They haven’t been in the same place since that night Brooke and Nina had come to Vanessa’s show in New York and Vanessa had smiled into that measly filmed kiss that Brooke had since watched over and over. It’s nice to have a memento. And they Facetime whenever it’s possible, but their schedules keep them busy and it’s always a struggle to find a shared break of time. It’s never enough. There’s just something indescribably  _ better _ about having Vanessa close, being able to feel her heartbeat and smell her excessive cologne, that makes Brooke want to barricade herself in a room with Vanessa and never leave. They can’t, not for months and months, but she’ll take whatever short visits she can get. 

They can’t keep their hands off of each other. They know they’re making a scene at baggage claim, Brooke wrapping her entire frame around Vanessa, distracting her as she tries to spot her bag. She’s never been less concerned about what other people are thinking. She and Vanessa are finally, finally in the same place and damn it, they’re going to soak up every minute. 

Brooke calls an Uber and rolls her eyes as Vanessa insists on carrying her own heavy bags.  Their driver is surprisingly unobtrusive, eyes forward the whole time as Vanessa presses five, ten, twenty kisses into Brooke’s jaw. 

The driver pulls off of the interstate and Vanessa notices.

“Wait, this ain’t the way to my apartment.”

“Oh, I thought we could go to my hotel room first? It’s, uh, it’s a bit closer to the airport?”

“You’re that hungry for it?” Vanessa’s eyes are bright as she laughs into Brooke’s shoulder. “Alright baby, you know I can’t say no to that.”

Brooke smiles and pulls Vanessa closer, but she feels a twinge in the muscles in her shoulders. She’s got a surprise planned and her anxiety piques as she thinks about the short two days they have together before Vanessa leaves for Europe, and the pressure for everything to go perfectly, just according to plan. 

For once, LA traffic isn’t miserable. It’s Easter Sunday, and people are at church or sleeping in or going to potlucks with their families. They get to Brooke’s hotel in what must be record time. 

In the otherwise-empty elevator, Vanessa tightens her fist in Brooke’s t-shirt and drags her down to her level to meet her in a firey kiss. She rolls Brooke’s bottom lip between her teeth and Brooke can’t help but let out a small sound. It’s everything Brooke can do not to forget about the surprise completely and fall as quickly into bed with Vanessa as possible.

Brooke struggles to fish her room card out of her wallet while Vanessa is trying to hold both of her hands at once. Just as soon as the door clicks closed behind them, Vanessa has Brooke pressed against the door, lips and hands in places Brooke hasn’t felt them in over a month, and she’s almost completely swept away in the sensation of being finally, finally alone together.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Brooke says. She detaches herself from Vanessa with a smile, but Vanessa is actually  _ pouting _ like a little kid, and it’s the hardest thing in the world for Brooke to not give her everything she wants immediately. “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“This better be good.”

“Come here.” Brooke leads Vanessa into the room, and grabs a pink plastic egg off of the hotel TV stand. She pops it open, revealing the small Cadbury eggs inside. “Since it’s Easter morning, I thought maybe we could be a little bit traditional, and do an Easter egg hunt?” Her heart flutters a little bit, nervous, worried Vanessa is going to think this is dumb, or childish,

“You made me… an Easter egg hunt?” Vanessa asks.

“Yeah, I do it with my family and my little nieces and nephews every year, and it’s always really fun, but I’m not with my family this year and I thought maybe you might want to, um, do a family thing with me?”

Brooke pauses, holds her breath, tries to read Vanessa’s face. _ A family thing _ . She knows it’s a risk, knows it’s a step, and hopes with every fiber of her being that Vanessa is on the same page.  Vanessa’s mouth is hanging open in a little “o” and Brooke can tell that her mind is racing and she wishes, as she frequently does, that she could read what was going on in there.

Brooke starts again, “And if you don’t like it you totally don’t have to do it--”

“Baby.” Vanessa breaks into a wide smile and stands on her tiptoes to cut Brooke off with a kiss. “This is the cutest shit I’ve ever seen.”

“You like it?”

“Yes, bitch, I  _ love _ it. And I love you.”

“I love you.” Brooke wraps her arms tightly around Vanessa’s shoulders, trying to drink up every second of the moment. “So much.”

Vanessa grabs a piece of chocolate out of the Easter egg in Brooke’s hand and tosses it in her mouth. “When did you even get up to do this?”

“At like seven this morning--”

“Oh! Found one!” Vanessa immediately spots a bright green egg tucked behind the window curtain, and then she’s off, digging through every nook and cranny of the admittedly small room. 

Soon there’s a pile of plastic easter egg shells on the hotel bed, candy emptied out into a paper coffee cup, as Vanessa moves in a flurry around the room to find all the eggs that Brooke has hidden. Brooke watches from a perch on the hotel bed, smiling as Vanessa struggles to reach one egg she hid on the top edge of the hotel picture frame. 

“You did this one on purpose, didn’t you?” She’s on her tiptoes, the egg just beyond the reach of her fingertips. 

“Maybe.” Brooke reaches far over Vanessa’s head to retrieve the egg out of her reach. 

“Is that all of ‘em?” Vanessa asks.

“There’s still one left.” Brooke nestles back down on the bed.

“I give up, gimme a hint. Hot or cold?” Vanessa asked as she started moving toward the bathroom.

“Colder.”

She pauses, then turns back toward Brooke.

“Warmer.”

Vanessa starts taking painfully slow steps directly toward Brooke, who is chuckling every time she has to say “warmer” again before Vanessa will take a step closer. Then Vanessa is frustratingly close, bringing her lips to just barely hover over Brooke’s, and Brooke is ready to throw the whole game and pull Vanessa down into the bed with her.

“Hot or cold?” Vanessa barely breathes.

Brooke controls herself, presses the tiniest peck to Vanessa’s lips, and smiles mischievously. “Well, it’s not inside my mouth, obviously.”

Frustrated, Vanessa rolls her eyes and falls back onto the pillow on the other side of the bed with a sigh.

“Warmer,” Brooke said softly.

Vanessa looks up at her with narrowed eyes, but then begins feeling around on her side of the bed. It doesn’t take her long to find the teal egg under the pillow that Brooke had banked on her saving for last. Vanessa holds it up triumphantly. “Alright, do I win my prize now?”

“Open it.”

There’s no candy in this one. Instead, Vanessa finds two rolled up pieces of paper. Her forehead creases as she looks over at Brooke with a question in her eyes as she unravels them.

“It’s plane tickets,” Brooke explains. “They’re for two weeks in early December, after we’re done with all the touring and we’ve got a long break and we can just kind of… go away together. No gigs, no drag, just us. And it’s for Cape Town, it’s one of the most beautiful places in the world and I want to share it with you and…” Brooke stops. She realizes she’s rambling again. “I know that it’s a lot.” she says simply. “But I kind of want a lot with you. 

It’s a moment like this that they couldn’t have shared over Facetime. Vanessa curls herself tightly against Brooke’s side, nesting her head perfectly into Brooke’s shoulder. Brooke can feel her smiling, feel the warmth of her small body against her own, and she wants to bottle this moment and take it with her everywhere she goes. This is  _ her _ Vanessa, the kind that stayed hidden from the cameras for the most part, the impossibly soft and gentle core underneath her vibrant exterior. 

“I want a lot with you too,” Vanessa says so softly against Brooke’s neck that she almost can’t make it out. “Thank you, baby.”

Brooke feels the same kind of twist in her gut that she felt the felt the first time Vanessa had whispered “I love you,” to her in that hazy midafternoon sunlight in Nashville. Now, Brooke is hit with these sudden flashes of a future, of laying on a beach in Cape Town, making breakfast in Vanessa’s apartment, and next Easter watching Vanessa trying to outmuscle Brooke’s hockey-playing teenage cousins as they fight over who found the last Easter egg. 

They stay in that warm moment for as long as it will hold, until Vanessa presses a quick, soft kiss to Brooke’s lips. “Now, please tell me you have some kind of sexy bunny shit planned too, because I still have  _ needs _ .” Brooke feels Vanessa’s fingers at the bottom edge of her shirt. 

Brooke gleams and traces her thumb across Vanessa’s cheek. “Hm, what do you think about something along the lines of a sexy resurrection, ‘he is risen’ kind of thing?”

Vanessa goes stone-faced. “I swear I will go and get right back on that plane to West fucking Virginia before I--”

But then Brooke rolls on top of her, kisses her deeply, slots her body perfectly against Vanessa’s, and all the jokes fly out the window. This one is a different kind of movie-quality kiss. Their lips slide together slowly, like they’ve got all the time in the world, because in the grand scheme of things, they do. 

**Author's Note:**

> I always love to hear your feedback in the comments! You can find me @formercongressman on tumblr!


End file.
